


if a moment with you is a drop in the ocean, i would drown in your love forever

by Erisid (Everlast)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlast/pseuds/Erisid
Summary: Themyscira is a timeless paradise, and love is just as relentlessly everlasting.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun filtered through the open window, casting a bright gaze upon the everlasting green paradise, bathing it in a brilliant yellow gleam. 

She slowly woke to the feeling of the sun's rays shining on the exposed skin of her lower back, eyes blinking blearily as she came into consciousness. She raised one hand to tuck a few errant stands of brown hair from her face as she stretched languidly, legs barely covered by the white sheets pooling around her thighs and feet. Menalippe could see the golden gleam of the sun though her window, and she flexed her toned shoulders wearily at the notion of getting out of bed. She did not fight the yawn that crept up on her, welcoming it instead as she stretched her arms above her head, touching the headboard briefly. Clothes and armour lay scattered around the bed, abandoned in the haste of their owners to remove them.

The thought of last night's activities made her smirk, and she finally rolled onto her other side to face her bedmate.

Venelia was stretched out on her stomach, beautiful face buried in the pillow as she softly snored. She seemed just as exhausted as Menalippe, and the brunette cast an appraising gaze over the exposed skin before her. She could see the bruised patches on her shoulder blades, and she could not resist shuffling closer and leaning to press a gentle kiss over the angry black-blue skin.  

"Hmmm." Venelia purred drowsily as Menalippe gently laid kisses to her spine and the back of her neck. "Your fingers could finish what your mouth has started." She suggested, voice slightly muffled until she finally turned her head to lay eyes on her lover.

Menalippe laughed softly at her suggestion, nuzzling the woman in between her shoulder blades. "I would, but you're much too bruised for anything too...strenuous." 

Venelia released a huff of playful indignation, but did not stop Menalippe's gentle exploration of the bruises and scars that adorned her back. She had just returned last night from a ranging north of the island, and she could still feel the aches and pains that had accumulated. 

"So how badly injured was the bear in comparison?" Menalippe whispered, and Venelia felt the tip of the brunette's tongue on her lower back. She was evidently teasing her, no doubt a form of punishment for worrying her.

"Why don't you ask Penthesilea and Epione at the feast tonight?" Her words were feather-light as she closed her eyes, content to let the brunette have her way with her, and Menalippe planned to take full advantage of the other woman's current - and often fleeting - compliance. 

There was a shuffling, and then she felt the full weight of the brunette as she moved to straddle her, the side of her knees firmly pressed against her hips to keep her in place. "I'd much rather ask my foolhardy lover."  Menalippe purred, lips brushing lightly against the shell of Venelia's ear. She leaned down, her nipples brushing against the blonde's back as she adjusted slightly to a more comfortable position, wary of the other woman's wounds.

Menalippe rolled her hips experimentally, eliciting a gasp from the woman below her. She could feel herself quickly becoming aroused, heat blooming at her core at the image of the blonde's muscled back.

She propped herself up with one hand on the headboard, the other reaching down to massage at the still knotted muscles on Venelia's neck. She felt the blonde shudder at her touch, and she teasingly ran an index finger down her spine, watching as goosebumps rose at the the fleeting press of skin-on-skin.

Then she removed  her hand completely, and she smirked as Venelia opened one brilliant blue eye in protest. "Why have you stopped?" She rasped, her voice husky with arousal, and Menalippe cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't answer my question." Menalippe fought the grin that began to sneak into the corners of her mouth, intent to keep up the teasing until she got what she wanted. Usually, stunts like this would have ignited a battle of stubbornness, but she had struck when her companion was most vulnerable, and she could see it in the green eyes that pleaded with her. 

"Fine, the bear walked away like nothing happened." Venelia muttered, and Menalippe shook her head disapprovingly. The concern for the blonde festered at her chest, and she bent down to press a gentler, soothing kiss to Venelia's back. 

"You know better than to antagonize a wild beast." She murmured the words into her skin, and Venelia trembled at the puff of warm air. 

"I'm sorry." She repented without any other thought, and Menalippe accepted it. She nipped at the blonde's neck, moving swiftly to drop a kiss to her exposed cheek. 

"I'm just so pleased that you'll be joining the Queen's guard." Menalippe sighed, and Venelia chuckled quietly. But anything else the blonde wanted to say was cast from her mind in an instant when Menalippe's hand wandered down to the heat between her legs. 

The blonde gasped as nimble fingers brushed through the wetness pooling there, arching up to meet that familiar touch. Fingers teased and played for only a short time before she felt Menalippe inside her, the fire within igniting as her lover slowly pumped in and out.

Menalippe's hips moved with her hand, and Venelia vaguely felt the brunette's wetness on her skin as they moved in sync. The brunette quickened her pace, and the Venelia's back arched, that key signal that she was close, and Menalippe stroked once, twice at _that_ spot, and Venelia was shuddering as she rode out her release. 

She continued to pump slowly, her fingers wet with the blonde's release, until at last Venelia sighed with satisfaction and her shaking began to subside. Menalippe gently removed her fingers, feeling the blonde jolt slightly, oversensitive and still tender as she moved to lie on her side. 

Venelia was always beautiful, but as Menalipple cast her eyes upon her, not even Aphrodite could compare. She leaned forward gently, and Venelia met her halfway, their lips connecting briefly, affection blossoming from her chest as she felt the blonde's hand rest gently on her cheek.

Menalippe rested her head on the pillows, closing her eyes as she basked in the afterglow. The weight on the other side of the bed shifted, and she felt Venelia pressed flush against her, breasts touching and legs tangling.

A hand drifted down between her legs, and she sighed contentedly. "Antiope will want me in the training grounds soon." She warned, and Venelia pressed a quick kiss to her collarbone before she left a trail of gentle touches and nips as she moved further down.

"I'll be quick, but thorough." The blonde offered, and Menalippe hummed in agreement.

"You better," Menalippe started, "The Queen will want you at the palace in-" She gasped loudly, unable to finish her sentence as a tongue drew itself over her folds. Instead, she let herself be pushed onto her back as her lover ravished her with her tongue and fingers. All other thoughts disappeared immediately, and she leaned back, basking in the loving touch Venelia dealt upon her.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Venelia strode through the Palace walls, helmet tucked under her arm as she fumed quietly. She barely acknowledged the two sentries who saluted her as she stormed past them, her bronzed boots echoing across the stone path.

When she finally reached the healer's tent down by the training grounds, she shoved the tent flaps aside. 

Menalippe, seated on a cot with her back to the healer, craned her head around at the sound of the fabric being so violently pushed apart.

So she wasn't completely incapacitated. Thank Hera. Venelia crossed the tent to where Menalippe was now staring wide-eyed at her. The brunette knew she was in trouble, and she swallowed visibly. "Venelia, what a pleasant surprise!" She said with false cheeriness, but Venelia did not ingratiate her with a response, instead marching right up to her lover.

She set her helmet on the cot, hands on her hips as she glared at her. "What happened this time?" Venelia asked crossly.

"I let my guard down." Menalippe offered breezily, and when Venelia continued to glare, she sighed loudly. "I got knocked off my horse." She confessed. 

Venelia closed her eyes, jaw tight. When she opened them, her eyes were swimming with concern and a carefully contained rage. She lifted one hand and gently brushed a hand across Menalippe's cheekbone. The brunette tried not to flinch when Venelia brushed her fingertips against the quickly forming bruise. 

"You need to be more careful." Venelia chided her, and Menalipple hung her head. Venelia dropped her hand onto her lover's shoulder, gently rubbing the muscle under her fingers. She took stock of the lieutenant's injuries. Her left arm was marked with purple bruises, her ankle propped up on a stool and angled oddly.

"I'm sorry." Menalippe sighed, and Venelia moved closer to brush her lips against the brunette's crown of hair.

"It's fine." Venelia whispered into her hair. "It's your job after all." She pinched Menalippe in the side, and when the brunette jerked in surprise, Venelia wrapped both arms around her to keep her in place. "Just be smarter, please." Venelia pulled back slightly so she could look her in the eye. "We may be gifted with immortality, but that doesn't mean we're immune to fatal injuries."

"I know, I will." Menalippe promised, using her good hand to cup the back of Venelia's neck, pulling her close until their lips were brushing. Venelia allowed the kiss to become heated, allowed the brunette to lick into her mouth and grasp desperately at her ass.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both women to pause. Penelope was standing at the foot of the cot holding a white bandage, hands on her hips. "Are you two done?" She asked, eyes glittering with amusement. "I would like to patch this one up and send her on her way." She gestured towards Menalippe.

Venelia relinquished her hold on the brunette, shooting the healer an apologetic look as she stepped back to give her room to work.

Menalippe sat back, hands propping her up as Penelope expertly wrapped her sprained ankle with the bandage. She tested her work with practised hands, and when she was finished she stood tall, a look of satisfaction gracing her features. "Okay, you're good to go." She announced. "Let me get you some crutches in the store room and you can take her home." Penelope padded off, and Venelia waited for Menalippe to look at her.

When she did, Venelia smiled and reached out to link their hands together. "Does Antiope know her best lieutenant is out of commission?" 

"I had Phillipus tell her." Menalippe groaned. "This came at such a terrible time. I was looking forward to tomorrow's training session."

"You mean the one involving catapults and trenchwork?" Venelia raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I thought you were actively avoiding that?"

"I was, until I found out I'd be the one down there leading the group." Menalippe chuckled. "Not actually digging the trenches."

"You're a jerk." Venelia playfully tugged on her arm, bringing their joined hands up to her mouth as she brushed a kiss across the back of Menalippe's hand.

Penelope returned shortly, holding out two wooden crutches. Menalippe groaned at the sight of them, but Venelia offered Penelope a grateful smile and took the crutches herself.

"Don't be a baby." Venelia teased the brunette as she helped her off of the cot and fit the crutches under her armpits. "It's only until your ankle heals."

"I know." Menalippe grunted as she started to hobble shakily on them, Venelia's hand on the small of her back as she guided her out of the tent.

 


End file.
